kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LapisScarab
the 'did you know' section. who runs that? they need to look at the discussion page on it and they would know that some of it is incorrect or irrelevant Oh,how the sea calls 03:13, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't the Axel's quote section have 'Got it memorized?' ?Oh,how the sea calls 03:28, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I take orders from you- I've already done the 'restoration of encyclopedic format' on a few other pages, shall I stop that?Oh,how the sea calls 05:22, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm the guy from August 15, and I would just like to apologize for my actions. It won't happen again. So you know I was Master x. Hairpiece? you ticked at me bro?Oh,how the sea calls 18:41, August 22, 2010 (UTC) It was an idiotic mistake. It was just on a talk page though. I heard that you could tell if someone was sockpuppeting and i thought you might be ticked. It seems like you are sometimes i ask a question, that's why i asked Oh,how the sea calls 19:10, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I owe you one for not deleting me.Oh,how the sea calls 23:29, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Re:Soul Eater Organization its a free country Sorry about that. But i thought its a free country.Edgeshadow A new talk bubble whenever you get the time, no rush, but could I get a new talk bubble? Lea as the character red and white and just 'Got it memorized' as the quote. THanks Lapis!Oh,how the sea calls 14:18, August 28, 2010 (UTC) why so angry on the Trinity armor discussion to cuss bro?Oh,how the sea calls 15:04, August 28, 2010 (UTC) RE:Guidebook Scans I'm not so sure, actually. It's not clear in the pics. According to maggosh (who found the scans), they're from the the feared BradyGames guide. However, the damage is done. With less than 7 days to BBS, we might as well just leave them as is. Voice Acting This is Hangon LapisScrab ---- Hey Oh How the Sea Calls told me to ask you how to do some stuff on here, look at the end of his talk page to see what I asked, please, (I didn't forget my manors)reply on my talk page A favor, please Je t'invite... Oh... Wayfinder Headings CONGRATS! The Final Episode was hard for me, seeing as I wasn't prepared for Xehanort's brutal onslaught. Heh, I actually beat him on my first try, BUT THEN MY PSP DIED! Also, about eye color when you fall to darkness, it actually varies. MX has orange, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness has Orange, and Xemnas has orange. Vanitas, Saix, Braig/Xigbar, and Xehanort have yellow. EDIT: Sorry, MX has orange yellow eyes--Evnyofdeath 00:27, September 15, 2010 (UTC) WikiRebirth My apologies... I saw other people delete the sections of the articles, so I thought that was standard protocol. I was unaware that it shouldn't be done, and I won't do it again. Tamroc7 01:02, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Kh-Vids "The hell is "Oliver and Company"?" Actually Maggosh, in Oliver and Company, Oliver is a CAT, not a dog. --Evnyofdeath 23:14, September 24, 2010 (UTC) True. Then again, my mind traps all the useless info I won't ever need, but lets all the important stuff out the window......--Evnyofdeath 23:20, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Vanitas Remnant Then don't delete a whole portion of what is true. Simply rephrase it to "The Cartwheel provies the greatest invulnerability, blah-blah-blah-, something also present in Terra's Slide and Ventus's Dodge Roll abilities, granted it is less apparent for them." Or something like that. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EternalNothingnessXIII/Jukebox|'XIII']] 23:10, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::See, I found it Aqua > Ven > Terra. But the main point I'm trying to get across is that you don't need to delete 3/4 of the text because five or six words are incorrect. Simply fix those words and leave the rest as-is. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EternalNothingnessXIII/Jukebox|'XIII']] 19:12, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Strategies are allowed to be opinionated. Simply because there's no right/wrong way to beat a boss. It does not make the other sentences incorrect, and is correct as it is. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EternalNothingnessXIII/Jukebox|'XIII']] 20:45, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I think it is YOU who clearly didn't read MY message. You're probably interpreting the setence in the wrong context. Saying "It's easier to beat him as Aqua" makes no sense, considering two other strategies come before it. In order for it to make sense in this situation, it needs to be phrased as "easiest", granted it is opinionated, but as I said, that's allowed in a strategy. If the thing about dodge invulnerability is such a sore thumb for you, simply reword it and move on. Just don't delete everything before or after it like you did before. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EternalNothingnessXIII/Jukebox|'XIII']] 18:45, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I couldn't agree more. There are UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -Runs away and burns down a forest- Naruto195 23:15, September 30, 2010 (UTC) A Question Hey, Mr. Featured User Tadaaaa. Wear it proudly! Lingering Spirit/Remnant? Lapidoth Aye, aye captain...you're the boss? Sincerely, Lapidizzle T-izzle...haLapidothtill 02:29, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Well did I..."use article talk pages to post speculation, advertisement, or anything that doesn't relate to the article itself." If I did...how so Sincerely, Lappy Tilly Lapidothtill 02:34, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Howwwww do I make my talk bubbles cool looking and not boring looking? with quotes colors pix...ect...Thanks Sincerely, Laugh it off Till idk when... Lapidothtill 02:46, October 10, 2010 (UTC) How bout....Xehanort...not master Xehanort (you know)...purple black and silver...and Your body submits, your heart succumbs— so why does your mind resist?....also i need to know how to use it lol how do you apply it/keep it?...THANKS Sincerely, Lapidoth Lapidothtill 03:01, October 10, 2010 (UTC) im sorry i dont wna bug you about it...just wna kno if you can remove the guardian... :/ Sincerely, Lapidoth (P.S. sorry for being annoying lol) Lapidothtill 03:14, October 10, 2010 (UTC) } |text=Hey LapisScarab it's Lapidoth...I made this happy talk bubble and just wanted to know how to make it into that smaller code thingy...Thanks. Deuces. }} "Not removed, just shortened" See this, at the bottom. It's been put into effect. -- 01:47, October 11, 2010 (UTC) The King of Vandal-Reverters Oh my... It appears that I am... in need of assistance. Sorry to bother, but could you help in anyway with two forums? Thanks. Yeah... I epically failed with the second forum. So anyway, thanks for the help with the first. :Wait, are sure it was the list page? ::I found it! Thanks! Help please. I need to ask where can I go to say something I wanna talk about?Like where is there a place when I can make what subject its about and discuss about it where this wiki doesnt have blogs so where can I discuss so everyone can see it and come there?Thanks please let me know :). 14:14, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Oops I did it again Well, it's me again. Yes, I have yet again screwed up my talk bubble template page, but I fixed it. I tried to make this bubble } }} and I don't know how/why but it screwed up every other one, everywhere...so, if you don't mind, could you tell me/show me how to add the bubble...if you find the time 03:26, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again, I don't know why I can't figure this stuff out on my own, I feel stoopid. 03:30, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello Lapis. 14:29, October 19, 2010 (UTC)|text=Hello Lapis, you might not remember me but we're friends on the wiki. I see form you're vote on the Keyblade War that you are a fan of Linkara?}} Xemnas Explanation Hi LapisScarab i'm new here and was wondering if you could get me started. Well first i'm trying to figure out how to make the cool user box thingy. Oh ok thank you is there a list i can see somewhere? I'm confused what is a "talk bubble"? Oh yes it's the latter i was referring to. Oh ok i think i added a few i don't know if i did it correctly though. Thank you very much i found out how to do it, what are the talk bubbles? Oh and that's the Xemnas thing? Oh ok well thanks for all your help i think i understand how everything works now thanks and congratulations on being user of the month!!! =) Oh also i'm making my profile and i can't get the Content box to show up Like on your profile there is a contents box and it has links that say about me, appearance, hobbies, .... wow. You are awesome above all other awesome people of this world and those beyond it. You have no idea how happy I am that someone was kind enough to step up and set those brackets up. When the day finally comes that Atlantis rises and the Kraken is unleashed to wreak havoc upon the world as I seek my revenge, rest assured that you will survive safely at the top of a mountain, with a horse and several beautiful women. Cheers. -- 05:15, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Concerning Assistance Hello Lapis! It's been a while my friend, I am messaging because I heard you guys might be moving the data to a new site, and if you need help on this (if it does indeed occur) you can count on me. Also, whenever you can, can you make me a talk bubble? A picture of Legolas (if allowed), green and white, with the quote "When peace like a river, attendeth my way, when sorrows like sea billows roll; Whatever my lot, Thou hast taught me to say, It is well,it is well,with my soul." If that is too long for a quote, I'll just go without one. Stop by and talk sometime man, it's been too long.Oh,how the sea calls 02:04, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Well thats okay then bro. Whenever the time or situation allows- a stimulating conversation would be great. I will stay posted, and if you would, just have the picture be of ventus. I also assume (me having been on wiki leave for about one and a half months) it is time for me to return to work. Thanks.Oh,how the sea calls 02:47, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the bubble bro, and I really hate saying this, but the "though" was supposed to be "Thou" Hello! I'm a new user, just joined today. And the thing is...well, I'm not good with computers and the like, and I don't know how to make talk bubbles or userboxes or anything like that. I was wondering if you could perhaps teach me, and maybe tell me things I should know before talking to other users? I'm sorry to bother you, I'm just really, really, REALLY bad with computers. Another 'Just a thought' Talk Bubble? =) Hi LapisScarab I was wondering if you would still be willing to make me a talk bubble. It is perfectly ok if you don't want to i was just wondering. Twilight Roxas 03:35, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok well Roxas, "Who are you talking to? Me? Or Sora?,Black and White, and what do you mean by style? Oh ok well i think a regular one would be good and for Sora Red and White, "Although my heart may be weak, it's not alone.", and regular as well. Thanks Thanks i'm not sure if i did it right though Maybe this time? Happy Birthday!!!! Thanks, LapisScarab! Please read. Talk bubbles Sorry that I'm coming to you again! However, this is a question about my signature; how do you change the text color and add pictures? I hope you're not annoyed at me... (It's rhetorical) IceCreamRockz (IT DOES! CHEER WITH MEH!) 01:54, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'd like to have what I have so far: Icetalk:IceCreamRockz|Cream]Rockz with the Ice and the Rockz being red and the Cream being black. I'd also like to have a mini version of Roxas on the left side and and mini version of Sora on the other. Could you help me? Thanks! IceCreamRockz (IT DOES! CHEER WITH MEH!) 02:08, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to come to you with trouble again, LapisScarab... Could you fix up my template page? I was trying to make another talk bubble, then... kabloom. Please keep the pictures at 180px, and the picture name for the 4th one is VEN1.png. The border line is yellow, the line is green, the background color is darkred, and the text color is black. The signature is "My friends are my power... and I'm their's!" and the time part of it is "Get out of my head!". Thanks! This time, please tell me if you're annoyed or angry at me. I consider you my best friend on the wiki, and I'd hate to see my friends being annoyed or angry because of the question... IceCreamRockz 02:21, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi LapisScarab! I was just wondering; do you normally go on IRC? And how do you use it? IceCreamRockz [[F 05:40, November 14, 2010 (UTC) IRC }|— }}} |text= ‎ How do you go on IRC? I'm pretty new too. ‎ }} Arrowguns }|— }}} |text= Hi LapisScarab, I am RoxasXIIILK in case you don't remember me. I have one question that I would like to ask you. Do you know if anyone is planning on putting up pictures of Xigbar's Arrowguns? It's been irritating me for a long time that he is the only Organization XIII member that does not have all their weapons uploaded (save a few good pictures and other bad ones). I would do it myself since I have the program and skill, but I don't know where to find images of said weapons to edit. }} }|— }}} |text= Ah yes, that would make sense, seeing as 3d images deal with perspective, depth, lumination and a lot of other lovely components like that. Well, thank you for the info. }} Re: The Keyblade War Whose Line, FTWATW! Cool thanks. I've also figured out how to edit it but thank you for the new signature.--Xemnas8 02:49, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Hmph It seems like you gave me a good bush when I was trying to warn her about the possibilities of becoming a wiki-princess. As you've noticed her edits, I've examined them, and most of them are either, friend requests, and coloring it's user-page. Eh, you gotta get around the edges of new users to break them down, and make them into professionals like yourself. It's happened to all of us at one point, and it's going to happen to "them". This is Auror Andrachome, signing off. I really can't keep promises. :/ :One, I like to emphasis them as it has a special meaning. Two, you don't need to get angry for something that doesn't involve you, although you are more than welcome to debate. Three, this arguing is getting us nowhere. I noticed something very special in IceCreamRocks's edit count. He has one main edit, and 172 talk page contributions. He/She just needs to notice that this is a wiki, not facebook about friend requests. ::I saw Forum:It_has_come_to_my_attention. Did you really need to call me out? ...What. FF VII: CC Talk Bubble Design Just Wanna Say Hi!! TAV's character theme's userboxes My Apologies and Thank You Hey there! Greetings Re: The tildes enlightenment Thank you, LapisScarab, didn't thought it would be that easy...checks: Ok, works perfectly. For the talkbubbles I'll keep that in mind...or maybe use a different character for every emotion? I'll think about it... 00:39, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Friends?